Flurry Heart
Flurry Heart is an Alicorn foal and the newborn daughter of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. She is first indirectly mentioned in the season five episode Peak-a-Boo, and she makes her physical debut in the season six premiere, Crystal to Famed. Depictions in the Series Marks of Possession Flurry Heart is first indirectly mentioned in the season five episode Peak-a-Boo, in which Princess Cadance and Shining Armor announce to Twilight Sparkle and her friends that they're having a baby. The Changing Effect Flurry Heart makes her on-screen debut in the season six premiere, her reveal being witnessed by the Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. Unlike Twilight and Cadance, Flurry Heart is a natural-born Alicorn; Celestia remarks that "the birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen". To commemorate Flurry Heart's birth, the Crystal Empire holds a ceremony called a "Crystalling", in which she is presented to the public, and the light and love within the Crystal Ponies makes the Crystal Heart stronger. However, her crying causes the Crystal Heart to shatter, potentially ushering in an eternal winter. During Twilight and her friends' efforts to restore the Heart, Flurry Heart makes things difficult for them by flying all over, teleporting all over the place, and zapping things with her magic. With the help of Sunburst, the ponies carry out Flurry Heart's Crystalling and restore the Crystal Heart. It is only after the incident is over that Flurry Heart is given her name, which her parents intend to use to mark the occasion. Flurry Heart appears in The Times They Are a Changeling, having grown a little since Twilight's last visit to the Empire. While meeting the changeling Thorax, the love around Flurry Heart causes him to give in to his instincts and expose his true form. After Thorax is accepted as the ponies' friend, Cadance allows him to get officially acquainted with the Alicorn infant. In To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!, Flurry Heart is stated to be among those captured by the changelings. At the end of To Where and Back Again: The Way Back, Flurry Heart is rescued along with the changelings' other captives, and later attends the Sunset Festival at Our Town alongside her parents. The Pillars of Time In The Hands of Time, Flurry Heart appears as a cuckoo in a cuckoo clock made by Starlight in a hologram made by Twilight. She also appears in one of the photos around the mirror Twilight gives Starlight. In A Flurry of Emotions, Twilight agrees to foal-sit for Flurry Heart while Cadance and Shining are visiting an art exhibit, even though her schedule is already overbooked as is. In A Time of Traitors, Flurry appears as a DJ in Cadance's dream bubble as Princess Celestia views the dreams of everyone in Equestria. In Once Upon a Zeppelin, Flurry Heart appears on vacation with the rest of her family. She plays at the "Peewee Princess Playtime" activity where she uses her magic to play with the other foals present. She, Shining Armor and Twilight Velvet later dress as stars and act as their own version of the Northern Stars for Twilight. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the one-hour special LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, Flurry Heart travels to Ponyville with her parents in order to spend Hearth's Warming with Twilight. When she sees Twilight making a magic pudding for Pinkie Pie, she adds several extra ingredients (unbeknownst to her parents and aunt), which causes the pudding to go out of control. After the pudding is neutralized, Flurry and her parents join Twilight and her friends in celebrating Hearth's Warming. March of the Oni In The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes, Flurry Heart is abducted along with her parents by King Sombra when he invades the Crystal Empire, but she is rescued when the Mane Six defeat him with the Elements of Harmony. In Out of Career, Flurry is mentioned by Starlight and Sunburst, as the latter explains that Flurry is getting older and doesn't need a crystaller anymore. In The Ending of the End: The Fall, Flurry is briefly present when Shining Armor and Cadance are informed that Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, the Time Twins, and Iron Baron are on the loose. In The Ending of the End: Endings, Twilight tells Shining Armor and Cadance to protect Flurry as "Ninjago and Equestria's last hope" if she and her friends fail to defeat the villains. In The Fate of Lloyd, a grown-up Flurry is depicted in stained glass in future Canterlot Castle, and she attends Twilight's coronation ceremony in flashback. She also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Rainbow Roadtrip Coming soon... Magic As a natural-born Alicorn, Flurry Heart possesses more powerful magic than newborn unicorns. A blast of magic created by her sneeze alone can blast through several ceilings, and her crying shatters the Crystal Heart into pieces. In addition, she can perform multiple consecutive teleportation spells. After the Crystalling ceremony, her magic is more stable and controlled. In A Flurry of Emotions, Flurry demonstrates advanced magic capability like protection spells and telekinesis on multiple objects. In Once Upon A Zeppelin, she uses her magic to play with other foals by stacking them on top of each other without hurting any of them or causing them discomfort. In LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, she teleports a bag of flour into her mother's hooves at the same time as she teleports out of them. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 5: Marks of Possession *76. "Peak-a-Boo" (mentioned as a baby) Season 6: The Changing Effect *82. "Crystal to Famed - Part I" *83. "Crystal to Famed - Part II" *94. "The Times They Are a Changeling" *96. "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!" (mentioned) *97. "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back" Specials *"The Best Gift Ever" Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" *102. "A Time of Traitors" *109. "A Flurry of Emotions" Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *117. "The Jade Princess" (photo) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" *159. "Out of Career" (mentioned) *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (flashback) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *177. "Under Siege" Trivia *She is Equestria's only natural born Alicorn.